


Thanks for the Memories

by saltmaster3



Series: remember me for centuries [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dark Magic, Gangs, Guilt, Immortality, M/M, Post-Nuclear War, Sadness, Suffering, Suicide, Tattoos, Time Travel, a whole new level of 'akaashi is suffering'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltmaster3/pseuds/saltmaster3
Summary: It's a crisp autumn morning. You’re walking to school with your best friend. Everything is perfectly normal. But what if it's not? What if it's the last morning you’ll spend together? What if the laugh will be the last one you two ever share? You watch his lips twist into a smile. What if that's the last time you’ll ever see that smile? Because today, your life will change forever.Or, Bokuto gets whisked away to the future, where he discovers how poisonous it can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time travel au, it was just this idea i had while listening to FOB because i love FOB. i watch a lot of doctor who, and i find time travel very interesting. i really enjoy writing weird paradoxes, and i hope to write more soon.
> 
> this isn't really a weird paradox, but enjoy anyways!

“Akaaaashi!” Bokuto Koutarou ran to catch up with his friend, arms waving.

 

“Bokuto-san, you look like a lunatic. People are staring at us.”Koutarou through an arm around the dark haired boy.

“Come on, get a sense of humour!”

Keiji averted his eyes and huffed. “Let's just get to school, okay?”

They walked in silence for a mere thirty seconds until Koutarou got fired up again.

“Like, I just don't understand! Why is triponometry any use in real life?”

“It's trigonometry, Bokuto-san. And you may not use it, but one of the smart kids might.”

“Well you have to be pretty smart to tell the difference between trigonometry and calculu?”

“It's calculus.”

“Why is math so confusing? I can't even do basic algaebra?”

“Algebra.” Keiji sighed. He was done with this conversation.

“AlgebrAAAAAAH!”

“Shhh! I'll help you study, okay? You'll be fine.” Keiji touched his wrist, and Koutarou felt his nerves settling. He pulled his friend into a tight hug.

“I wuv you Agaashi.” he murmured into the shoulder.

“Thank you Bokuto-san. I'm touched. But can I get to school now?”

Koutarou nodded and pulled away. “See you at lunch?”

“If you want.”

~

Koutarou was restless during class, as usual. He was fairly sure he was in math class, because there were a lot of numbers written on the board. He really had no idea. Time seemed to pass weirdly today. Sometimes it felt like he had just entered the building with Keiji, while other times it felt as if he’d been here an eternity.

_Is this my future?_

He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would relieve him. Then all of a sudden, he heard a crash. He woke up immediately and looked around at the unfamiliar periphery.

This was definitely not his school.

“What the . . .”

“Oi punk! Whatch’ya doin’ on my territory?” Koutarou looked up to see a teenager with a mohawk and tattooed arms leering over him.

“Huh? Look, I don't know where I am.”

“Well you better find out before I kick your ass, buster!”

“Tora, calm down.” A new person had approached. He had similar tattoos to mohawk guy, but had messy black hair and a grin like the Cheshire cat. His tight shirt really accentuated his muscular chest. Koutarou also didn't like the long knife at his belt.

“There's an intruder, Kuroo-san.” Mohawk protested.

Kuroo studied him closely. “You don't look like you’re from these parts.”

“I don't know where I am or how I got here. My name is Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Oi!” Mohawk slapped him. “You speak when we say you can speak.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Taketora may seem tough now, but you should see him when a lady’s around.”

“Kuroo-san!”

“Anyways, as you’re obviously so hopelessly confused, come with us to our shelter and we'll talk, 'kay?”

Koutarou nodded.

It turned out their shelter wasn't far from where Koutarou had been found. It wasn't really much. They walked through a neighbourhood that was mostly destroyed and probably hadn't been that nice in the first place until they got to a building where the roof was mostly intact. There were many holes in the walls where someone had strung up sheets for privacy. Kuroo and Taketora pushed past the cloth that seemed to replace a door and motioned for Koutarou to follow.

“Yaku, we’re home!” Kuroo called. A small boy with sandy blond hair appeared. He glared at Koutarou.

“Who is this? Why did you bring him here? He could be anyone, you know.”

“We found him on the streets. He seemed pretty confused.”

“That's no-” Yaku was cut off by a burning smell seeping into the room. “LEV! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THE OVEN?”

While Yaku was distracted with someone who looked like a tall silver haired boy, Koutarou observed the other two people in this room. There was a guy with a buzz cut who gave off an authoritarian vibe, and another boy sitting in the corner drawing, who Kuroo walked up to and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Yaku-san, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again.” The tall boy was crying.

“Lev.” He stopped crying and turned to Yaku. “Get down here.” the smaller boy commanded.

Lev knelt down so that he was eye level with Yaku. “I'm sorry.” he whispered.

Yaku held him against his chest and stroked his hair. “Just don't do it again, okay?”

“Alright, now that we're one happy family again, can we get down to business?” Kuroo groaned.

Everyone turned towards him, noticing Koutarou as well. “Kuroo, who did you bring here?” Yaku demanded.

“This is Bokuto Koutarou. I found him on the streets. He doesn't know where he is.”

“Kuroo, did you ever consider that he could be a spy? A member of a rival gang?” The buzz cut guy asked.

“He’s not a spy.” A soft voice chimed in. Everyone turned towards the boy in the corner with the bleached blond hair. “He seems to stupid to be a spy.” the boy continued.

It took a moment for Koutarou to realize what he meant. “Hey! I'm not-”

Kuroo laughed. “It's fine dude. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou.”

He pointed to the short boy. “Yaku Morisuke.” To the buzz cut guy, “Kai Nobuyuki.” To the tall silver haired boy, “Haiba Lev. And you’ve already met Yamamoto Taketora.” He pointed to the mohawk guy. “Finally, Kenma Kozume.” He motioned to the guy in the corner.

“So who are you?” Yaku demanded.

“Uh, I'm in the top five spikers in Japan, I was just having a normal day at my school, Fukurodani Academy, in Tokyo, and I kind of fell asleep during class then woke up here.”

Kai gasped. “Tokyo! That's what this city used to be called.”

“Used to?”

“Well, it was mostly destroyed after the Third Nuclear war in 2099. In fact, it hadn't really been safe for the next hundred years or so. It’s been abandoned, basically.”

“What year is it now?”

“You really must be confused. It's 2285.”

“2285? I came from 2016! Are you telling me I slept for over 200 years?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Bro, I don't even think that's possible.”

“But how else did I get here?”

“I think I might know.” Everyone turned towards Kenma. “Uh, well, I heard this story,” the blond began, “about time travellers. Some people are born with the special talent for traveling through time. It usually emerges around their eighteenth birthday.”

“Hey! I'm almost eighteen!”

“I think they control it by picturing their intended destination and imagining themselves there.”

“You’re right! I was thinking about the future, and then I ended up here, in the future!”

“Bet it wasn't what you imagined.” muttered Kuroo. He was right. Bokuto had imagined a world full of bright colors and quirky robots and gadgets. But this was just a wasteland of debris and destruction.

“So, does everyone live like this?” he asked.

“Everyone we know.” Kuroo replied. “The human race is dwindling, so we haven't met many others.”

“What about the Oracle?” Lev asked.

“The Oracle?” Yamamoto spat on the ground. “That buffoon ain't comin’ anywhere near me!”

“The Oracle lives alone in a destroyed school across the city. We try and stay away from him. He’s a slimy character who can manipulate you in ways you’d never imagined.” Yaku answered. “Also, he's been alive for god knows how many years, and hasn't aged a day.” Kuroo added.

“Okay, so stay away from this guy.” Koutarou confirmed. “What does he look like, anyways?”

“We haven't seen him in person, but he always wears a veil and never leaves the school so he's pretty easy to avoid.” The dark haired boy assured him.

“Wait a moment, what school did you say you went to, Koutarou?” Kenma asked quietly. “Fukurodani Academy.” he replied.

The boys all exchanged looks. “That's where he is.” Yaku whispered.

~

Koutarou was woken up by the movement of the people around him. For a moment he was confused, but then he realized where he was.

He had traveled to the future thanks to some weird talent he possessed.

He was living in a building with half the walls blown away.

He had met some weird tattooed people who seemed to fear some sort of Oracle guy.

Just a typical day.

“Hey, wake up bro!” Kuroo clapped him on the shoulder. “We're leaving soon.”

“Wha-where?”

“It's the battle of the trash heap!”

“Huh?”

“It's kind of a tradition. See, there are two gangs who live 'round these parts. Us, the cats, and the crows. Every month we play a volleyball game against each other, known as the Battle of the Trash Heap.”

“Oh! I play volleyball too! I'm a spiker!”

Kuroo grinned. “Middle blocker. Just to warn you though, we don't have a proper volleyball, so it might not be the same.”

“Can I play too? I'm the ace of my team. Well, I was. I had this great setter called Akaashi and he was also my best friend!” Suddenly, he began to sniffle, wondering if he’d ever see Akaashi again.

“Kenma is our setter, and he's pretty good too.”

“I can't wait for this battle then!”

~

Many miles away, the veiled figure couldn't sleep. This wasn't a rare occurrence for him, as he was often plagued with bad dreams, but tonight he felt something different.

Something strange yet so familiar at the same time.

He could feel an aura drawing closer, full of energy and excitement.

One he had not felt for many years.

~

“Kenma!”

When the rival gang came into sight, a short boy with bright orange hair rushed over to Kenma.

“Hello Shouyou.” Kenma murmured. To be honest, this boy looked nothing like a fierce gang member; he wasn't even really that scary.

“Hinata you dumbass. Get back here!” Forget what Koutarou had said about the boy looking harmless. This newcomer made him want to hide in a cocoon and never come out. He had dark hair, a scowl, black tattoos that covered his arms and slithered up his neck. He radiated a 'dark’ feel.

Soon the other members appeared. Kuroo shook hands with a dark haired man with very muscular thighs and a sharp jawline. Then he withdrew to stand next to Koutarou.

“Okay, so these are the crows. The guy I just shook hands with is Sawamura Daichi, the leader. The guy with the silver hair standing next to him is Sugawara Koushi.”

The little ginger seemed to be shouting at the dark guy. “That's Hinata Shouyou, and Kageyama Tobio.” Kuroo explained. “They may seem like simple-minded idiots, but they're hard to beat on a court.”

Yamamoto was doing some cult like ritual with two guys, one with a monk's cut and the other a short one with spiky black hair. “That's Tanaka and Nishinoya. Don't ask. It's probably their newest mating dance.”

Koutarou realized what the object of interest was. A pretty dark haired girl was standing to the side with a younger blond girl. The three boys looked as if they could drool a river looking at her. “Shimizu Kiyoko, and I don't know the other one. She's new.” Kuroo speculated.

“The girls have multiplied!” Yamamoto exclaimed nearby.

“Hey, Tsukki!” Kuroo called out to a tall blond boy standing behind the others. “I hope your blocks have improved since last time!”

He turned to Koutarou. “That's Tsukishima Kei. He's been kind of antisocial lately, especially when his boyfriend was taken.”

“Taken where?”

“The Oracle. It's his trick, to keep us in line. He keeps all the valuable resources for himself, and leaves us to survive on next to nothing. But to stop us from revolting, he takes people we love to use against us.”

“That's so cruel.”

“Cruelty is the only way to flourish in this world.”

~

After everyone had caught up with each other, Kuroo and Daichi called for attention.

“I have important news.” Kuroo stated. “We will not be able to have the Battle of the Trash Heap, as Sawamura and I have an important message.”

Daichi stepped up. “The Oracle had left us to feed off the dirt, and takes our loved ones to use against us. I cannot stand that any longer. We must stand up to him and fight.”

Tsukishima stepped forwards. “But can we really fight him? I mean, we all know what happened last time we tried.”

“My god Tsukki, I thought you were smart.” Kuroo replied. “This time will be different, because we have a new ally. Bokuto Koutarou is a time traveller from 2016!”

Everyone gasped except Tsukishima. “And how's that supposed to help us?” The blond inquired.

“Well, the Oracle can't time travel, so technically he's more powerful than the Oracle. Also, Kenma thinks he can defeat the Oracle and I trust Kenma.”

Everyone nodded. Apparently Kenma’s quiet intelligence was very respected around here.

“So do we have a plan?” Tsukishima asked, turning to Kenma.

Everyone fell silent trying to hear the blond's voice. “I know that every morning the Oracle comes out of his school to visit the ruined graveyard. He is virtually unprotected, as his bodyguards are barely within earshot. The plan is that we distract the bodyguards while Bokuto deals with the Oracle.”

“Have you forgotten who the bodyguards are, Kenma?” Tsukishima demanded.

“No. I want us to incapacitate them, not kill them, so the Oracle's influence will be lifted once Bokuto deals with him.”

Koutarou shifted nervously. Kenma seemed to expect so much of him. What if he couldn't fulfill? What if he messed up the plan?

“Okay, so gather all the weapons you can find.” Kuroo commanded. “We attack tomorrow.”

~

_I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice._

_I don't want to leave you, but I’ve seen too much.There's no going back._

_I want you to know that this is the best for both of us. I'm haunted by things I could never tell you about, and I can't look you in the eye anymore without thinking of them._

_I’ve done some horrible things, and I have a secret I can't live with._

_You were the best friend I ever had, and I love you._

Those words echoed throughout the Oracle's mind _._ Every day they taunted him, tortured him. He knew he had to let it go, but it kept coming back to him. Sometimes it was only a memory, almost forgotten, but it was there, waiting for an opportunity to rear its ugly head.

_Was my love not enough for you?_

~

It was dawn, the time when the dying darkness and the emerging light melded together. This was always Koutarou's favorite time of day. He remembered dragging Keiji to a hill near the cemetery to watch it. The latter often complained, but came nonetheless. But this sunrise didn't give the feel of hope. It felt all wrong. Today he would either make life better for his newfound friends or be the cause of their deaths. Kuroo handed him an implement that looked like a pitchfork.

“This is the sharpest thing we could find. You should take it, as you are the only one who will actually be killing.”

“Kuroo, why is everyone depending on me?”

“Kenma's plans always work. He believes in you. Now, do you want earplugs, to resist the Oracle's manipulation?”

“I don't think that will be a problem.” Kenma had appeared behind them.

“Why?” Koutarou asked.

The smaller boy shrugged. “Just trust me, okay.”

“Guwaaaah! You’re so cool Bokuto-san! You’re gonna kill the Oracle and save us all.” Shouyou, the short ginger boy had appeared.

Koutarou smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm. He was young and naïve, but he inspired the older boy. _I’ll make sure you live another day._

“Okay, we'd better get going if we want to catch this guy.” Kuroo called.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Kuroo and Daichi ushered the gangs behind some bushes.

Everyone turned to Kenma for guidance. “He should show up soon.” The blond explained. “He always does.”

“You're so smart Kenma-san!” Hinata gushed.

“Shhh dumbass.” Kageyama hissed.

Five minutes later, Koutarou caught sight of people entering the cemetery. At the front was a veiled figure clad in black, most likely the Oracle. He separated from the group and walked across the field to stand in front of a grave.

“Now!” Kuroo whispered.

The cats and crows stealthily snuk behind the bodyguards. Koutarou tore his gaze away. He had a job to do. He grabbed his pitchfork and ran towards the Oracle.

“Bokuto Koutarou.” The voice was deep, but Koutarou wondered if he'd heard it before. “I've been expecting you.”

Koutarou froze in his tracks. “How do you know my name?”

“I have experience with the dark arts. I can do things you've never imagined. I could make you great - or I could send you home.”

The offer sounded really tempting. Koutarou wanted to accept. But he'd made a promise to his new friends.

“I can't.” he replied.

“Why do you try to be a hero?” The figure mused. “Because it gets boring after a few centuries.”

“Well I'm not planning to live for that long.”

Suddenly, as if on instinct, Koutarou thrust his arm forwards, the pitchfork connecting with his opponent's stomach. A gasp escaped the impaled man’s lips. His body went limp as he fell backwards and collapsed onto the ground. His veil rode up, and Koutarou saw his face.

He was too shocked to speak.

He blinked and pinched himself, making sure this wasn't a dream.

He stared into the dying face of Akaashi Keiji.

~

Akaashi Keiji felt the life seeping out of him.

_Finally._ he thought _. An escape from this hellish life_.

Through his many years, he had seen the ugly side of humans. Too much of it. He wanted an end to this torture.

An end that came in the form of Bokuto Koutarou, who was standing over him, crying.

“Akaashi, what happened to you?” he sobbed.

Keiji reached up to touch his face with a bloodied hand.

“The sunrise.” he murmured.

Koutarou understood. He picked up the smaller man in his arms and carried him up the hill.

“One last sunrise?” he asked.

“One last sunrise.” Koutarou confirmed.

He watched the melding of the dark and the light, pushing back the darkness. Koutarou gently stroked his hair.

“I can send you back.” Keiji whispered. “One good thing before I die.”

“Akaashi.” Tears were falling down the other boy's face. “I don't understand.”

Keiji sighed. “I dabbled in the dark arts after the death of someone I loved dearly. I was foolish, and payed the price. Almost 300 years of torture like this.”

“I love you.” Keiji squeezed Koutarou's hand. “I know. But you don't belong here. You must go back to your own time, where you belong.”

Before the owlish boy could protest, Keiji opened up the time window. “Go.” he commanded. “Before I lose my strength.”

His life was dwindling. Every second counted. Koutarou gave him one last sorrowful glance before disappearing into the abyss.

Knowing his love was safe, Akaashi Keiji took his last breath and ended his miserable existence.

~

He was in a hospital. An IV drip was plugged into his elbow.

“Where am I?” Koutarou demanded.

A nurse nearby came over to him. “You’ve been in a coma for the past two days.” she explained. “How do you feel?”

“Uh, I feel fine.”

“Your friend’s been waiting here to see you. He seems really desperate. Should I bring him in?”

“Y-yes.”

The nurse came back with a familiar face. Koutarou forced himself not to scream.

“Bokuto-san?” His visitor asked. “Are you okay?”

He forced a smile. “Hello Akaashi.”

~

It was too hard. For the first time, Koutarou understood why the future could be poisonous. He couldn't look at his best friend without remembering the sickening noise of the pitchfork meeting skin. The broken expression, the relief of knowing his suffering was over. He didn't want that for anyone, especially not his best friend. But he couldn't change the future. Sighing, he reviewed his last text.

_I want you to know that this is the best for both of us._

_I'm haunted by things I could never tell you about, and I can't look you in the eye anymore without thinking of them._

_I’ve done horrible things, and I have a secret I can't live with._

_You were the best friend I ever had and I love you._

Wiping away a tear, he pressed -SEND-.

“I'm sorry Akaashi.” he whispered.

Then he drank the bleach.

~

The Oracle was dead.

They were free.

Kuroo had dreamed of this day, but it didn't seem as liberating as he'd imagined. Tanaka’s sister was hugging him, Noya was passionately making out with his boyfriend Asahi, and even Tsukishima was showing concern for his own boyfriend, Tadashi.

“I guess this is what you’d call a happy ending.” Kenma had appeared behind him.

“How did you know Bokuto would kill the Oracle?” Their new friend had disappeared. Kenma suggested he'd returned to his own time. Kuroo hoped he was right.

The blond shrugged. “I'll show you.”

They walked across the cemetery, stopping at the same grave the Oracle visited. Kuroo brushed the headstone. The writing was old, and barely legible, but he managed to read it.

_Bokuto Koutarou_

_1998-2016_

_Fukurodani Academy Volleyball Team Captain_

_“Suicide isn't what kills people; sadness is.”_

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me please, i promise i am not always this cruel (well, maybe i am)
> 
> anyways, i'm hoping to write more oneshots like this with themes such as time travel, reincarnation, immortality etc, inspired by FOB songs. i have a few ideas, but if you want to, comment an idea and maybe i'll write it (giving you credit for inspiration of course)
> 
> The series is called 'remember me for centuries' xD
> 
> also finally credit to my friend and beta starcass_miseryna (i spelled it correctly this time)


End file.
